Regrets
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: As everyone else addresses their regrets, Lightning just regrets she has no one to say goodbye to. Some OOCness, plot-twisting to fit my needs, slight yaoi, but not really. A swear word, a reference to sex... yeah, this is pretty clean for me. R/R!


_**Regrets**_

I don't know why, but I felt like coming back and writing some Dissidia. And, because this idea has been floating around my head forever, I decided to write it down and share it with everyone! I hope you all enjoy it, and if you like it, I'll be happy to take requests!

**Kain Highwind**

It hurt to open my eyes. I awoke to see only light in front of me. Light and... him. Cecil. My one and true... only... friend. He was standing in the light. And I was engulfed only in darkness.

I looked at him, although I desperatly wanted to look away. I had betrayed him. I had betrayed everyone. Not even my final redempting act... not even my death would redeem me in his eyes. I was sure of it. I wanted to cry. I wanted to die. I wanted him to step over the line and kill me. But... that was not possible. I could not walk into the light. Just as I would not allow him to step into the darkness.

I looked into his face, holding myself together to the best of my abilities. I was willing myself not to cry, for men do not cry, especially not for themselves. He stared at me with the most piercing eyes. Although he was attenpting to hold himself together as well, he was not doing as good a job as I was.

"Why?" he asked me, his eyes moistening slightly and his voice shaking.

"I... I apolo-"

"Why!" he yelled, cutting me off and making me stop in my apology. "You were my friend! The only one I could truely trust! And then you went and betrayed that trust!"

I looked down, willing myself to be strong. "I did it to help. If I didn't kill you... then the manikans would. And if that were to happen... then you would not come back next time... and if you did not come back next time..." the willing was not working. I still wanted to cry. I wanted to jump over the line.

_Kill me, old friend, please..._

But for some reason... he did not kill me. He reached his hand over to me, smiling at me and letting the tears flow freely. "Come, friend," he said to me.

"I... I cannot," I said, looking down to the ground.

"Why not?" he asked me, probably tilting his head to the side like he always does when confused...

_Like he always does..._

"I... cannot go into the light. I do not deserve that much from you... I do not deserve that much at all..." I stared up at him and took off my helmet so he could see my eyes. I wanted to bid him leave me alone, but I didn't want to do it with words...

_It's so easy to act strong, until he comes and looks you in the eyes and tells you to be strong... to forgive yourself as he has forgiven you..._

"If you will not come to me," he huffed, in an uncharacteristicly childish fashion as he began to step foreward into the darkness, his armor turning from white and pure to dark and tainted.

"No!" I yelled, shooting up and tackling him onto the ground, pushing him as well as me into the light. I looked in awe of myself... I was no longer dark... I had been saved by Cecil... he had saved me...

But he was half. It was odd. His top half was light... his bottom was dark...

_I have tainted a God... blood stains darker on white cloth, yes..._

"Forgive yourself... and move on..." Cecil muttered before fading away. And I was kneeling there, pure light and darkness behind me... Cecil tainted to save me...

_Thank you, for you have saved a doomed man..._

**Tifa Lockheart**

When Cosmos came to me, asking who I would like to say goodbye to before fading away, I chose Cloud. The mysterious man on the other side...

_You saved my life when I was in need... do you always help the enemy when the mood strikes you?_

He looked surprised to see me, sitting on a large well under the moolight that I had never seen before... right?

"What are you... doing here...?" he asked me, sitting down next to me.

"I wanted to see you. One more time," I said, swinging my legs off of the edge and smiling at him.

_Just like old times... old times... what old times? Why are things so blurry to me... whywhywhy?_

"Oh," he said, seemingly unimpressed with my answer.

_But he never showed emotion... and it was never his to start with..._

"Look, I want answers," I said, getting up and walking around the edge so I was standing behind him. "Why did you really save me?"

He stood up and looked down at me, but I wasn't intimidated. Why would I be? It was Cloud.

_"You promised you'd come save me... when I needed it most."_

"I thought I remembered you," he said simply. "You... fought with me. We fought together. And I promised..."

"That you'd come save me when I needed my hero," I finished for him. I smiled at him, and hugged him as tight as I could, never intending to let go.

_He comforted me, without words... everything was okay... doesn't matter, things are bad, everything's okay, doesn't matter..._

He hugged me back, a hug full of love and lost memories that were slowly being restored and friendship... "I love you Cloud. My prince charming..."

And then he faded from me, gone as though he was never there. My eyes watered, but I would not cry. I was... I am... a strong woman... the strongest woman in the world... and I would see Cloud again... and we would be happy and in love and together again...

_Because Cloud is my prince charming... and he made me a promise..._

**Laguna Loire**

I asked to see Squall. No doubt he would be unhappy to see me...

_He doesn't like me all that much..._

But I felt a connection to him. I felt like we knew each other, on some distant level... I wanted to see him one last time.

He walked towards me in a field, like we were in a romantic love scene...

_Funny Laguna... shut your trap, brain!_

"Why... what are you...?" No doubt he looked confused to see me here. Time to do my Laguna thing, then.

"Look... I'm dead now," I said, not sounding half as upset as I should have. By the look on his face, he thougt so to.

"Look, I'm serious," I protested...

_More like whined... Good going Laguna... Someone needs to kick you..._

"I'm sure you are," Squall commented, rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Hey, get back here, I'm not done yet!" I yelled, running after him as fast as I could.

"I'm sure that's true," Squall said, walking away some more and then... a flash of light and he was gone.

I stood there speechless... Until I mumered a "What the-!"

_Damn you Cosmos!... Sorry!_

**Yuna**

I needed to say goodbye to Tidus one more time. It might have been my last chance.

_This is our story. I need you here with me!_

He was just standing there, with his back turned to me, looking at the waterfalls...

_"Do you think if we call for Sir Jecht he would come? Come on, try it!"_

"...Um... Tidus," I called, reaching my hand out for him. He turned around and smiled at me... a pained smile...

_"I think you should stop laughing now..."_

"I'm sorry, Yuna," he said to me, walking towards me and grabbing me in a hug.

"I know, I know," I said, holding him in a hug as well. I smiled and cried a tear. Of sadness... of happiness... both...?

_"Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each other's hands?"_

"You'll keep fighting right?" he asked me, crying into my shoulder. So many tears... baby, don't cry.

_"Cry, cry, that's the only thing you're good for!"_

"Of course. This is _our _story after all," I said smiling.

_"You say it's your story, but it's my story too, y'know?"  
>"I will stand my ground and be strong!"<br>"And I will do it without... false hope!"_

"Yes. It is." he said. "I'll see you again?" he asked me.

"Only if you whistle..." I sobbed. That was the last thing that I said before he dissapeared.

_"And all of the lives that were lost... and the dreams that have faded... never forget them."_

**Vaan**

"Onion!" I yelled, running towards him as fast as I could.

"Ahh!" he shrieked, running away in a terror.

"Wait! Why are you running away!" I called after him.

It was then that he tripped.

_Aha! Perfect..._

"You need to be more careful. You'll get hurt if you keep falling like that," I commented, helping him up.

"You think I don't know that!" he yelled, pulling his hand from mine.

"Hey, why are you upset?" I asked, looking at him.

_Who wouldn't want the love an older brother with them always?_

"I'm tired of you treating me like a kid! Why don't you just leave me alone!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face freely.

"Because I want to keep you safe!" I answered.

_Why is that so hard to understand! Why must people always die in war before their time!_

"Why me! Huh! Isin't there anyone else you care about!"

_Well... there is Terra... take care of her for me? Please?_

"Yes. But no one should die before they need to. Like others..."

_Will I finally see Recks again? Please...?_

**Lightning**

Lightning sat on a rock, in the middle of nowhere.

_No one to see._

_No one she loved._

_No one she cared about._

_No one. _

_Not even one._

She had no regrets on this world. No regrets... but that she wished... like everyone else... she had someone to see...

_Someone to see...  
>Serah... Hope... I miss you...<em>

_**Yay! OOCness rules! I hope you all like it, and please review or PM or something to let me know what you think... remember, every review you guys write makes me a better writer! XD**_


End file.
